Secretos entre nuestras Pieles
by Master the Gambler
Summary: Cap II Up! Eriol ha regresado, todo trascurre como si fuese una tarde normal, hasta que por azares del destino Eriol descubre el propósito verdadero de su vida y se da cuenta donde está su verdadero amor, su amor prohíbido. Dejen RRs ES
1. Insinuación con tus ojos

            Hola a todos, bueno, hoy, no sé porque, estoy inspiradísimo, y en honor a eso les entrego este nuevo fic que escribí hoy mismo. Se me ocurrió la brillante idea de mostrar una embarazosa situación en la que todos pierden, (la gran novedad entre mis fics), pero en este caso no habrán muertes innecesarias, será de un nuevo corte, más dark que Gore, espero que les guste y no me tiren tomatazos y bombas. ^^

            Tal vez toda esta inspiración sea por "El cuarto día", ¿Quién sabe?, ¿Alguien me puede ayudar a saber?

Bueno, ya es suficiente de tanta palabrería, ahora los introduzco a esta nueva y fascinante nueva historia que ha llegado para vuestro deleite; señoras y señores:

Fic: **"Secretos entre nuestras Pieles"**

Capítulo 1: **"Insinuación con tus ojos"**

Dos grandes y azulados ojos miraban estáticos a un aún más estático paisaje, no se encontraba sólo, todos sus amigos lo acompañaban. La seguridad del ocaso frente suyo estando en una hermosa terraza de una casa lejos de la ciudad lo vitalizaba; por eso mismo no podía despegar sus ojos del rojizo sol que caí en el horizonte para dar paso a la noche. Sólo cuando este desapareció todos reaccionaron.

-Fue hermoso... – dijo uno.

-Sí, es verdad... – respondió el resto.

            Nadie dijo ninguna palabra más. Se había reunido todos después de un tiempo de no haberse visto, ni siquiera llevaban un año de separación. Eriol había regresado poco después de su ida a Inglaterra a terminar algunos asuntos de importancia. Estáticos, seguían estáticos, sin hablar, se suponía que se juntaban para conversar, reírse y disfrutar de estar juntos, pero había tensión entre ellos. Algo que nos les permitía ser como siempre.

-¿Qué pasa que no hablan? – dijo una estridente pero alegre voz entrando a la terraza.

            Todos se voltearon a ver a Meiling, que traía en una de sus manos unos refrescos, ella se cohibió al ver a todos tan callados, así que se limitó a entregar los refrescos a cada uno, abrazó la bandeja en la que los trajo y se quedó callada como el resto. Pero tanto silencio la incomodaba, su naturaleza le obligaba a hablar. Despegó lentamente sus labio para intentar decir algo, pero su intento fui inmediatamente sofocado por un violento silbido que le hizo botar la bandeja al tratar de cubrirse los oídos.

-¿Qué fue eso? – gritó Meiling aún muy asustada.

            Eriol se levantó y miró a Sakura, ella inmediatamente entendió el significado de esa mirada y saltaron por la terraza en busca de lo que emitió ese silbido infernal. Shaoran ya estaba a punto de saltar cuando Eriol lo vio y le gritó desde abajo:

-¡Shaoran! Mantente ahí protegiendo a Meiling y a Tomoyo, déjanos esto a nosotros.

-Sí, Shaoran, Eriol tiene razón... – confirmó Sakura.

            Shaoran frunció el ceño, ya se había encaramado en el pasamanos para saltar, así que lentamente bajó su pie sin quitar la vista de los dos hechiceros que corría a través de un maizal.

-No te preocupes Shaoran – dijo Tomoyo -, tú conoces a Sakura, no se demorará en solucionar todo esto, imagínate ayudado por Eriol. Volverán pronto.

-Así es Shaoran – dijo Meiling -, aprovechemos este rato para hacer algo...

-Me parece una genial idea – respondió Tomoyo.

            Shaoran meramente regañó un poco frente a la insistencia de sus amigas, así que se lo tomó con calma y entró a la casa acompañándolas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¿Sentiste algo Sakura?

-Nada en absoluto...

            Ya habían pasado algunos minutos corriendo y no habían encontrado nada, el cansancio ya los empezaba a afectar y les quitaba el ánimo de seguir. Se detuvieron a tomar un aliento.

-Sakura... ¿Volvamos? – dijo entre jadeos Eriol.

-Pero... Aún no encontramos quien emitió ese silbido.

-Sentí su presencia Sakura... No es maligno... Y ya se encuentra lejos...

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí...

            Sakura miró directamente a los ojos de Eriol, algo diferente habían en ellos, pero de todos modos se conformó con la respuesta. El cansancio se empezaba a apoderar de ella así mismo el sueño, Sakura ya empezaba a balancearse casi al borde de un desmayo. Pero se tropezó con una rama y se azotó contra el suelo y comenzó a llorar desquiciadamente.

-¡Sakura!, ¿Qué te pasó?

            Sakura no le respondió, estaba en el suelo quejándose por el esguince en su tobillo provocado por esa pérdida de balance. Eriol se arrodilló a su lado y le observó el tobillo, lo tomó con delicadeza para evitar dolor innecesario. Sakura se mordía el labio inferior con tal de no mostrar dolor. Eriol conjuró un hechizo que paró el dolor. Sakura se lo agradeció con la mirada y cayó en un sueño profundo frente a Eriol.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Shaoran... – susurró en el oído Meiling a Shaoran.

-¿Qué pasa Meiling...?

-Tomoyo se quedó dormida...

            Shaoran dio vuelta su cabeza y miró a Meiling la cual lo miraba con ojos pícaros y una muy sonriente cara.

-Meiling...

-¿Qué pasa Shaoran...?

-Tú sabes...

-¿Qué cosa...?

-No te hagas la inocente – dijo un tanto molesto Shaoran con el jueguito de Meiling -, tú bien sabes que amo a Sakura, y la única razón por la cual no estoy durmiendo todavía es por que ella no ha llegado.

-Pero... ¿No encuentras extraño que se hallan demorado tanto...?

-¿Qué insinúas...? – gritó Shaoran.

-... y que hayan insistido tanto en que no los acompañaras...

-¡Meiling!

-Shhh... – calló Meiling a Shaoran –, ¿Qué no vez que despertarás a Tomoyo?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre eso Mei? – susurró Shaoran.

-Tengo mis fuentes...

-Dime Meiling. ¡Ahora!

            Meiling titubeo si debía continuar, tal vez no hubiese sido tan buena idea haber hecho todo este montaje con la intención de hacer olvidar a Shaoran de la existencia de Sakura. Pero aún tenía una última oportunidad:

-No le comentes a nadie...

-No lo haré... ¡Pero dime rápido!

-Sakura y Eriol desde hace un tiempo que se aman, y se juntan a escondidas utilizando sus poderes mientras estaban separados y a tus espaldas ahora que están juntos. ¿Por qué crees que Eriol volvió tan pronto de Inglaterra sin ninguna razón aparente? ¿Por qué crees que sólo ellos dos fueron a buscar a la soledad del maizal?

-¡No!, ¡No puede ser!

            Shaoran miró al suelo desganado, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Levantó la mirada para ver a una apenada Meiling dispuesta a consolarlo por el engaño que había recibido. Meiling realmente no miraba a Shaoran así por el supuesto engaño, sino por que se sentía muy baja de engañarlo ella diciéndole ese tipo de cosas. Todo había salido de su mente y tal vez provocaría graves problemas, pero si ya se había arriesgado tanto, lo mínimo que podía hacer era disfrutar al menos un poco por lo que había sufrido.

            Meiling se acercó poco a poco a Shaoran, se miraron a los ojos. A Shaoran le temblaban trémulos y vidriosos, los de Meiling, seguros, fogosos y deseosos. Unos poseían lo que al otro le faltaban, sus alientos lentamente se unían formando un olor que los dos disfrutaron, afrodisíaco, sus ojos se olvidaron de ver, para pasar a una etapa de goce carnal que les proporcionaban los labios juntándose tierna, cálida y maliciosamente a la vez. Sharona sintió comprensión en el beso, Meiling, un dolor en su alma.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Eriol vio el cuerpo inanimado de Sakura entre las matas de maíz. Shaoran, Meiling y Tomoyo los esperaban en la pequeña casa, y era su deber regresarla, así que se acercó a ella y la cogió entre sus brazos para luego levantarla. El corto pelo de Sakura jugueteó entre sus manos provocándole unas dulces y amenas cosquillas. Empezó a caminar.

            Ya habían pasado algunos minutos caminando y ya empezaba a cansarse de sobremanera, pero una pequeña mirada a la tierna amiga que llevaba en sus brazos lo estimulaba para seguir adelante. Pero en eso se detuvo en seco, solamente para admirarla; sus ojos cerrados, su pelo desparramado en su mano, su bello cuerpo y facciones y sus delicadísimos y tiernos labios entreabiertos que le aseguraban, más bien le tentaban, a juntarlos con los suyos. Eriol sacudió su cabeza al empezar a pensar en eso. Pero la miró de nuevo y ya la tentación era mucha. La depositó en el suelo y acercó su cabeza tímidamente a la de Sakura, su exquisita respiración y olor atraía a Eriol como una deliciosa fruta deseosa de ser comida, probada y degustada.

-Sólo un... – susurró Eriol para si mismo.

            Sus labios se rozaron suavemente, Sakura inconsciente no se percató de la situación, pero Eriol con ese simple roce empezó a sentir una corriente de nuevas emociones que lo impulsaban a avanzar, a volver más violento ese simple roce, a no preocuparse de nadie. Pero su mente lo hizo reaccionar y alcanzó a separarse de ella.

-Lo siento... – le dijo a la inconsciente Sakura.

            Eriol se incorporó y tomó de nuevo a Eriol entre sus brazos y se dispuso a continuar cuando una dulce y delicada voz lo hizo detenerse frío y por completo:

-Te amo... – dijo Sakura sin siquiera abrir los ojos, con una voz distante y calma. Eriol se sonrojó violentamente al escuchar eso, sabía que no era para él, pero aún así sabía el porqué de que digiere eso.

            Eriol la acomodó dejando la barbilla de Sakura en su hombro y poniendo su mano en la nuca, así podría ir más rápido. Corrió, y corrió. Hasta que alcanzó a llegar donde debería estar, la casa. Abrió la puerta y no sintió nada más que un silencio sepulcral. A tientas buscó la luz, pero no la encontró, así que se decidió adentrar en la casa para ir directo a la cama de Sakura para dejarla ahí. Pero un extraño ruido en una de las habitaciones le llamó la atención, algo le decía que debía ver, se acercó a la puerta que repentinamente se abrió, dejando caer sobre él a Meiling y Shaoran mientras se besaban.

            Shaoran se percató de la vergonzosa situación en la que se encontraba, pero la vergüenza se consumió como si hubiese sido pólvora cuando vio a Sakura en brazos de Eriol. Su furia fue creciendo vertiginosamente.

-¿Qué haces con Sakura en tus brazos? – gritó Shaoran asfixiando a Eriol.

            Sakura empezó a pestañear, apenas podía ver lo que sucedía, pero sentía que debía interferir, aunque estuviese casi inconsciente.

**To be Continued...**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bueno, eso fue todo, por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, no sé que decir, a sí, el concurso de Sakura Card Captor comenzará a regir desde el primero de Enero y todos los fics actualizados o creados hasta la fecha límite podrá concursar, sólo se necesita que se presente en Susurros de la Musa.

Bueno, con respecto al concurso, la información será dada más adelante. Espero que sean fieles y lean el siguiente capítulo que estará lleno de emoción, así como el resto de los míos que pronto serán actualizados. Jejejeje. Nos vemos. 

Agradecimientos a mis queridas amigas y amigos de Susurros de la Musa, que siempre me apoyan y dan consejos, y bueno, uno que otro da la lata (Iori, no es para nada una indirecta ^^UUU), también a Timón, Samurai con ajo y a Danielita... que siempre lee mis fics ^^, también a Nicole. Y todos los que se me quedaron en el tintero. Y sin olvidar a mi querido amigo LordPatamon que parece que se olvidó de escribir fics. Jajajajaja.

Lean pronto mis fics que o sino se quedarán atrasados con la nueva y sensacional actualización de mis fics. Ya lo sabes, ahora no se lo pierdan.

Se despide

Master, the Gambler

"El mudo dolor que sentía Shaoran era notoriamente reflejado por los azules ojos de Eriol que no soportaban ver a Shaoran sufriendo así. Él sentía que Shaoran se estaba pudriendo en las asquerosas manos de Clow."

La Bestia que vive en Mi, capítulo 6, de Master, the Gambler

Y Sí, a la publicidad inncesaria!!!


	2. Confesiones de un Alma Torturada

¿Acaso pensaron que nunca actualizaría? Bueno... ¡Están mal! He vuelto y más poderoso que nunca, espero que la inspiración no me abandone y alcance a escribir varios fics antes de volver al letargo.

Ya casi ni me acordaba del capítulo anterior así que tuve que leerlo de nuevo, pero era más menos como me lo imaginaba. Ahora, recuperar el tiempo perdido. No haremos más formalidades, directo a la acción.

Señoras y señores, es un placer para mi volverlos a introducir a:

Fic: **"Secretos entre nuestras Pieles"**

Capítulo 2: **"Confesiones de un Alma Torturada"**

_ ¡Cuanta razón tienes Meiling...! No te imaginas cuanta razón tienes... Mientes diciendo la verdad, ¿Acaso no es algo extraño? Tú nunca has sido del todo normal, siempre tan alegre; me causa risa de sólo pensar que por una mentira verdadera hagas que todas nuestras existencias pendan de un hilo... Pero en el fondo todo es mi culpa, mi alma ya no tiene redención..._

----------------------------------------

Shaoran miraba a Eriol, con sangre inyectada en sus ojos, sedientos de llenarse de sangre de otro ser. No podía ni imaginarse que habrán hecho en todo ese tiempo solos y sólo un roce de una de las posibilidades en su mente desencadenaba una convulsión de ira que poco a poco se hacía con él.

-¿¡Qué hiciste con ella!? – gritó exasperado Shaoran.

Eriol estaba pasivamente mirándolo bajo él, tal vez estaba sintiendo algo de miedo, pero sabía Shaoran estaba en desventaja; Eriol solamente había traído a Sakura en sus brazos, mientras que él había descubierto a Shaoran traicionando explícitamente a Sakura con Meiling.

-Yo creo que sería mejor que le expliques lo que tú estabas haciendo con Meiling a Sakura... – dijo con gran tranquilidad Eriol.

Shaoran inmediatamente aflojó el agarre con el que estaba sujetando a Eriol y se dio vuelta, tras de si estaba Meiling y todos los recuerdos de lo que acababa de hacer reaparecieron en su memoria.

-Yo... yo... yo solamente...

Shaoran no podía hablar, el enojo de sus ojos desapareció, para transformarse en ojos de una mirada lejana, sin rumbo fijo, hacia el infinito; hacia el pasado donde todo era felicidad y él no dudaba de sus amigos ni traicionaba a la mujer que amaba.

-¿Qué... está sucediendo? – dijo apenas Sakura incorporándose de su letargo.

Eriol la miró con miedo, luego volvió su rostro hacia Shaoran tratando de encontrar una respuesta, pero no la hubo, luego miró a Meiling, pero ella al ver a Sakura reaccionando huyó hacia su cuarto y se encerró en él para llorar.

Sakura simplemente no entendía lo que sucedía, los miraba y aún así no hubo respuesta, intentó articular una pregunta pero notó en sus amigos una tristeza en sus almas, una tristeza incurable; decidió mantenerse callada. Pero, repentinamente, para el asombro de Eriol y Shaoran, Sakura comenzó a moverse en dirección a una esquina oscura, una esquina oscura donde brillaba un débil punto rojo.

-¿Tomoyo... estás ahí?

El pequeño punto rojo temblaba, y un ligero sonido a lagrimeo se escuchaba en esa dirección.

-Sí...

Shaoran sintió como un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna. Esa luz no podría ser otra que la de su cámara. A su vez, Eriol también estaba en las mismas condiciones; temeroso de lo que hubiera filmado Tomoyo.

-¿Qué pasó Tomoyo...? – dijo inocentemente Sakura con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro.

Eriol al escuchar la pregunta saltó sobre la cámara de Tomoyo y junto a ella tratan de ocultarla.

-Nada, nada – dijeron ambos, entre unas risas forzadas, tratando de disimular que nada pasaba y todo estaba bien.

Sakura ladeó su cabeza, no entendía lo que pasaba, y obviamente algo malo sucedía para que reaccionaran así. Tomó la cámara de Tomoyo y la empezó a acercar a ella, pero, Tomoyo se la quitó de las manos.

-¡No! – dijo mientras abrazaba la cámara –, no debes verlo...

-¡Dejen que lo vea! – se escuchó una sombría voz desde atrás.

Todos observaron a Shaoran, sentado en el suelo, de apariencia paupérrima, débil y sombrío, su rostro no era apreciable por la sombra de su cabello, pero era ligeramente iluminado por sus cristalinas lágrimas que rodaban su mejilla.

Tomoyo soltó la cámara y se la entregó a Sakura, la cual rebobinó la cinta.

_-"Bienvenidos a la salida nocturna de Tomoyo en busca de unos pastelillos para Kero"_ – así comenzaba diciendo la voz de Tomoyo.

Luego de un poco de película se escuchó un ruidos, semejante al de una puerta abriéndose.

-_"Debe ser Eriol, que ha llegado, ¡Vamos a verlo!" _–continuaba diciendo la cámara.

Finalmente la cámara enfoca cuando bruscamente se encuentran Shaoran y Eriol, y Shaoran empieza a asfixiarlos. Pero Sakura no siguió viendo, ya que la cámara se le había resbalado de las manos, con ojos vidriosos llenos de lágrimas y mejillas rojas, comenzó a llorar y se dirigió a su cuarto. Pero fue detenida.

-Sakura... perdónalo... – le dijo suavemente al oído Eriol.

-No... no puedo – apenas dijo entre sollozos Sakura.

Estaba débil, así que necesitó de abrazarse de Eriol para seguir de pie, y no fue mucho el tiempo que pudo mantener su estado conciente. Eriol abrazó a Sakura para evitar que se cayera y luego miró a Shaoran, que mira suplicante con sus ojos una segunda oportunidad o un castigo severo, pero Eriol se limitó a verlo y llevó a Sakura a su cuarto. Shaoran tomó a Tomoyo del suelo y la llevó a su respectivo cuarto, tratando de redimir parte de su pecado.

----------------------------------------

_"Abro la ventana y me veo reflejada en ella, no puedo ver el afuera, solamente su reflejo, su tenue reflejo que me retrata a mi mismo, a mi propia persona. ¡Qué patético te ves! ¿Soñando con tener a Sakura? ¡Qué infantil eres! Pero, aún así, tienes una mínima posibilidad, tal vez única en tu vida; me podré reír de ti, o sea, de mi mismo luego de esta oportunidad, porque no la dejaré irse, y podré cada vez que vea mi propio rostro recordar que lo logré... ¡Sí! Así será..."_

----------------------------------------

Esas vacaciones fueron las peores en las vidas de cada uno de ellos. Ninguno volvió a casa con una sonrisa en el rostro, y algunos ni siquiera volvieron a sus verdaderas casas; Sakura fue con Eriol a Inglaterra, ella no deseba estar cerca de Shaoran y Eriol amablemente le ofreció en secreto su casa, ella un tanto nerviosa dudó, pero el sonriente e inocente rostro de Eriol la estimuló para que aceptara, mientras que Shaoran y Meiling regresaron a Japón, Meiling deseaba hacerle compañía a Tomoyo por el supuesto desaparecimiento de Sakura, y Shaoran decidió quedarse con ellas.

----------------------------------------

Era Domingo, Eriol y Sakura habían asistido a una misa cristiana, realmente era simplemente una tradición que Eriol gustaba de realizar en Inglaterra. Ambos muy bien vestidos se sentaron bastante cerca de la entrada para poder conversar más plenamente.

-Sakura – dijo Eriol sin dejar de mirar hacia delante –, ¿Realmente te sientes cómoda acá en Inglaterra?

Sakura lo miró un tanto extrañada y respondió:

-Sí Eriol. Además no pienso volver tan cerca de Shaoran después de lo que me hizo...

-Pero si Shaoran vive en otro país, bastante lejos de tu tranquila casa. ¿Por qué tuviste que llegar hasta Inglaterra?

-No quiero que sepa donde estoy, y espero que no le digas a nadie que estoy contigo.

-Es una promesa que ya te hice y que no romperé.

-Además, lo he pasado bastante bien junto a ti, hemos ido al cine, a comprar, a cenar a algunos restaurantes. Realmente me agrada estar aquí...

Mientras decía esto Sakura abrazó el brazo de Eriol, el cual no pudo dejar de ponerse rojo.

-Gracias... Sakura... Yo también lo he pasado bien con tu compañía...

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Eriol... ¿Podrías decirme que pasó luego de que me desmayé esa noche?

Eriol se puso rígido, el sudor empezó a manar de su frente recordando repentinamente todo lo que pasó: el sonido, la búsqueda, el desmayo, el beso, el beso, el beso... Eriol agitó su cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa Eriol...?

-Nada, es que simplemente no quiero recordarlo...

-Te entiendo... después de la discusión que tuviste con Shaoran... y yo, que torpe soy; me desmayo... realmente debo agradecerte que me hayas llevado a mi cuarto.

Eriol suspiró aliviado, se refería a su segundo desmayo, no cuando él sin permiso la besó.

-¿Por qué suspiras...?

Eriol la miró un tanto nervioso.

-Nada, nada, Sakura – tosió un poco y continuó –, luego Shaoran me explicó lo que sucedió...

-¿Lo que sucedió?¿Qué sucedió...?

Eriol adoptó una actitud muy seria, y miró a Sakura. No pudo resistir la tentación de acariciarle levemente la cabeza.

-Sakura. Shaoran, luego de volver de volver de dejarte a tu cuarto me habló. Y me dijo que Meiling le había dicho cosas para hacerle creer que había algo entre nosotros dos, y en un arrebato de demencia y locura aceptó las tentaciones de Meiling y se besaron – Sakura al escuchar eso miró al suelo –, ¿Deseas que continúe?

-Sí Eriol, continúa.

-Bueno, principalmente es eso, luego Meiling apareció llena de lágrimas y confirmó lo que decía Shaoran, y él me pidió que le perdonara por dudar de mi. Yo no respondí, pero el suplicó un castigo o algo, y creo que lo consiguió: tu has escapado de él.

-Sí, no sé si debería perdonarlo, por eso estoy aquí...

-Esa es tú decisión.

-Y bueno, dime Eriol... ¿Cómo está Tomoyo?¿Has hablado con ella?

-No... después de lo ocurrido en esas vacaciones terminó nuestra relación, aunque fuesen mentiras las cosas que dijo Meiling ellas las sintió como verdaderas...

-¡Qué lástima Eriol!

Ya se estaba empezando a vaciar la iglesia, y Eriol debía hacer algo antes de irse.

-Sakura, ¿Me das un segundo...?

-Por su puesto – le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

----------------------------------------

_ Sólo esto... sólo esto... y nada más... y nada más..._

----------------------------------------

Eriol se acercó al confesionario, y entró en él. La pantalla se abrió dejando ver la silueta de un viejo amigo de Eriol.

-Padre Armand, ella es Sakura, de la que le había comentado...

-Es muy bella en realidad. Debo admitir Eriol que tienes buenos gustos en todo.

-Gracias padre, pero, ¿Cree que debería hacer lo que quiero hacer?

-Hijo... Si tu corazón te manda algo, ni yo, ni ningún ser humano podrá detenerte...

-Al menos deme alguna bendición...

El padre rió.

-¡Tú nunca has creído en eso! –dijo jocosamente.

-Pero a veces uno debe aprender a creer.

-Tienes razón... Un alma torturada como la tuya debe aprender a creer... ¿Y pretendes contarle...?

Los ojos de Eriol se prendieron en un fuego vidrioso, una extraña mezcla de sentimientos se apoderaron de él.

-...lo que tú sabes?

Eriol abandonó el confesionario como una bala, su rostro zombificado, reflejaba el miedo a lo que su destino vaticinaba.

-¿Listo Eriol? – dijo la feliz voz de Sakura.

-Sí... – apenas respondió Eriol.

Sakura volvió a abrazar el brazo de Eriol y salieron caminando hacia un torrente de luz fuera de la iglesia, en dirección a su casa, a su dulce hogar.

**To be Continued...**

----------------------------------------

¡Finalmente terminé otro capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado, llevo mucho tiempo fuera de práctica y tal vez este medio mal escrito pero espero que al menos les haya entretenido el rato que lo leyeron.

Ahora, nunca está de más recordarles que deben participar en el concurso de fics de Sakura que se está realizando el la página del grupo de Susurros de la Musa.

Muchos agradecimientos a todos los que me insistieron en que volviese a escribir, y espero no haberlos decepcionado. Hoy en día el trabajo me agobia, además de que estoy muy entretenido haciendo toda clase de actividades, jejejeje, así que no he tenido nada de tiempo para las cosas que me gustan como escribir.

Ahora los clásicos agradecimientos:

Lucia3:

Gracias por las flores UUUuuu Bueno, después de tantos meses actualizo al fin, espero que te guste tanto como el capítulo anterior.

lidia-sakurita:

jejejeje, bueno, tomaremos en cuenta tu petición, pero no te aseguro nada XD Muajajajaja que malo soy :P

Susurros de la Musa (Por Kass):

Bueno.... creo que la respuesta de tu review ya fue hecha en su tiempo... Sorry la demora o Bueno... haremos lo que se pueda con las parejas XD

luna-kotori:

Finalmente! He cumplido Weee....

Starshine Crystal:

Bueno, creo que sí te daré en el gusto Muajajajaja

Ya se está acabando este capítulo. Se ruega a todos los lectores que dejen su review tras terminar de leer este capítulo. Dedicado a todos los que leyeron el capítulo anterior. Sin mucho más que decir...

Se despide vuestro amigo y vecino

Master, the Gambler

"_¡Prrr!_"

Errolo en "El peor fic de Sakura que nuca leerás", capítulo 5, de Master, the Gambler

Y Sí, a la publicidad innecesaria!!!


End file.
